Love Me
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Allen wakes up from a terrible nightmare, and the fourteenth tries to take over and kill his baby. ONESHOT, MPREG, YAOI, YULLEN


"DON'T KILL HER! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!" Hearing those screams disrupted the swordsman's sleep, causing his eyes to fly open and stare at the person beside him. He was thrashing about underneath the covers, like he was having a nightmare or something. The very sight caused his heart to sink to the bottom of his stomach. What the heck was going on with him? He sat up from the bed as carefully as he could, and reached out to touch the other male's shoulder. Before he would have been rough with him, but things have changed now. It wouldn't just be him that would be hurting, and that is something he had to keep in mind. His long, dark-blue hair looked like a mess right now. It was all disheveled from sleeping on it.

The look on his face was serious, as he began to shake him a bit, trying to get him to wake up. "Hey, Moyashi. Wake up!" He said. It didn't help that there were other people living here too. Where else would they go, besides the Order? Being exorcists and all, they couldn't afford to live on their own. What else were they good at? Not very much. This is the only job they have ever really had. So to pack up their things and move out of this crowded place would be a foolish thing to do. At least here they were safe. And whenever he wasn't here, there were others to protect his lover.

When he didn't get a response out of him, Kanda crawled on top of him. Straddling his waist, he leaned in a bit and grabbed the younger boy's face in his hands. How was he going to wake him up? This was a difficult situation here. If they are too loud in here, then those annoying friends of theirs will burst on through those doors, and pester the heck out of the both of them. Since it was two in the morning, he really didn't want to deal with anyone else at the moment. His patience tends to wear thin very quickly.

His teeth were grinding together as he watched him squirm underneath his hold. Being with such a heavy sleeper could be so annoying. Their relationship was already complicated as it is, what with their bickering still happening occasionally. Things have gotten better though, that much they could admit to. _'How do I go about doing this quietly and safely?'_ This was quite the dilemma here. His hands made their way over to hold his hands down, since he didn't want him to cause any injuries. His own legs pressed down onto his as well, as to make sure he wouldn't get kicked when he was least expecting it.

Well this was a nice position here. Too bad he wasn't in the mood to do anything like _that_. "Tch. Allen! Wake up!" This was only the second time he has called him by his first name, the other being during the fight against Alma Karma. He had thanked him for helping them both out. Because of him, his first true love was able to die peacefully in his arms without any interruptions from the church, or the Order. He really did appreciate the things he did for him, which is why he chose to call out to him appropriately. But after that he went back to using that same nickname he has been using ever since they first met.

In a matter of seconds he was met with a pair of gold-colored eyes, his lover's skin suddenly turning a much darker shade as he laid there. He was gasping for air, his hands trying so desperately to break themselves free from the grasp. "Can't...breathe..." He managed to choke out. His gaze was wandering around the room, as if trying to find something that no one else could see.

Kanda tightened his hold on him when noticing this. "Don't let the fourteenth consume you! If you do, then I will never forgive you! Me...and our child!" His eyes drifted down to the large belly that poked out of its owner's pajama top. The buttons were already stressed from having been stretched out so much, and where threatening to pop off. "What will happen to our baby if Nea is in control?! Don't let him win, or I will find a way to beat the shit out of you!" He shouted. It really was hard to be quiet. And now he was cursing himself for screwing things up.

He wasn't supposed to be the idiot here!

Allen whimpered slightly as he tried to get a hold of himself. The Noah within him was trying to get out again, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. At least, not until this little one is born that is. The tiny life was thrashing about inside of his womb, sensing its mother's distress. His eyes squeezed shut when tears began streaming down his cheeks. "K...Kan...da..." Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't he just be left alone for once? His body was going through a lot right now, and he didn't know how much longer he could withstand all of this.

When he found out that he was expecting, he ended up passing out right then and there. Poor Komui had to lift him back up into the bed all by himself, since he didn't want anyone else to know of this. And what made it worse, was the fact that it was Kanda's baby. It was only supposed to be a one-night thing, and now they wound up with a special gift from it. Fortunately for them it brought the two much closer. The others didn't even find out until the guy started showing. They all thought his poor eating habits were finally catching up to him. They never thought that instead of food, it was an actual baby growing in there.

There was just something about Allen carrying his baby that drove him insane, but in a good way. When he felt him struggling less than before, he took one of his hands and placed it onto his belly. "Do you feel that, Moyashi? Fight for her! Push that bastard away, and only focus on what matters to you." He didn't want to talk to that stupid Noah instead. The guy made his skin crawl. Never has he met someone so rude before, and that was saying a lot coming from someone like him.

Allen opened his eyes as soon as he felt those light taps against the palm of his hand. If he doesn't calm down, then their daughter won't. It was all up to him to get a grip on things. As the seconds passed by, he progressively slowed his breathing down to the point where it was more normal. Not only that, but his skin and eye color were also changing back to how they should be. "He wants...t-to rip her out of me..."

"..." So that is what his nightmare was about? He dreamt that the fourteenth was going to rip their unborn child out of his womb? No wonder he woke up like that. The tears this time, were excusable. Normally he hates it whenever people cry, so this is his free card for shedding so many tears. "I won't let him do that." They share the same room now. The only time they weren't together, was when one was using the restroom. Kanda has gotten so protective of him, that he doesn't even like it when others so much as touch him. The examinations were something he couldn't avoid, since they did want to know how the baby was doing. If she was developing right, or was healthy. So far there was nothing wrong with her. Thanks to its mother's appetite, he was actually quite large for how many months he was.

He is due in three months, yet it looks like he is about to burst. "K-Kanda I can't...fight for much longer. If he takes complete control over me, I want you to take our daughter and run. I at least want her to have her father around. One parent is better than none, right? I-it just has to be! We both know what it is like, to have a broken family. You just...n-need to be there for her..."

"Stop spouting that bullshit, Moyashi! Nothing is going to happen to you. And you will definitely be there to watch our daughter grow up. Since when have you given up?" Kanda will not accept this. And he absolutely refused to believe that he slept with someone who is helpless. If he can't be strong, then how does he expect their baby to be?

Allen looked away from him, his hair falling in front of his face to shield his eyes. "Do you even love me, Kanda?" He asked quietly.

This took him by surprise, and he leaned back a little to take all of him in. "Why would you ask such a question during a time like this? You already know how I feel about you. I don't need to-"

"Do I? You have never even said those three words to me. We slept together, and I got knocked up. That was when you decided to step up and take responsibility for this. Would you even be with me if I weren't carrying your child? You never paid much attention to me. I was just someone for you to throw insults at." He said.

Kanda fell silent, taking in everything he just said. He did hope that this moron was just kidding, but the longer he sat there staring down at him, the more he realized that he really was being serious. He doesn't feel as though his feelings have been returned, and it was hurting him. Shouldn't he already understand that it isn't easy for him to say those words? The last time he said them, was toward his first love: Alma Karma. Plus he just isn't the kind of guy to get all sappy on his lover. His hands hung at his sides while continuing to sit there.

"You really...are an idiot." He muttered. "What the hell? I have been there for you every single day throughout this pregnancy. I gave up _missions_ to go to your doctor's appointments! I gave up fighting Akuma to be there by your side, and to see how our baby is doing. I did it all willingly... And you have the balls to question my actions? How I am feeling, and what I want? You do not have that right. You don't get to decide who I love and don't love, you got that?"

Allen's eyes widened. This is a side to him that he has never seen before. "Kanda..." He whispered. It is true that his lover has given up many things just for him and their child, so why was he being so selfish right now? It was wrong, and he wanted to apologize. He would have too, if he wasn't cut off.

"I loved Alma. I loved her in my past life, and I loved her in the current. It didn't matter that she was brought back to life as a man. What mattered was her soul. So excuse me for being hesitant on the subject. I don't open up to others easily, and it is so difficult to get into my heart. And I thought you of all people understood that. My actions alone should have been proof enough how I feel about you. If I didn't love you, then I wouldn't have stayed by your side like this. I wouldn't be...sharing my bed with you, and comforting you whenever you get sick. I would just show up once the baby is born, if that is all that truly mattered to me."

Kanda ducked his head to let his ear rest against his lover's belly. His hand rubbed at the side in a soothing manner. Usually it helps to calm the baby, since she can feel it. It also helps whenever he would talk to her. The sound of his voice relaxed her enough where she would stop moving altogether, and would even fall asleep. "I have lost a lot in my life. My so called "home" was wiped out when I was younger. You saw that, right? Back when Wisely threw us both back into my past. I'm sure you saw everything..." It didn't make him happy, but what else could he do? What's done is done.

The younger male's heart fluttered in his chest. Yeah, he really was being stupid, wasn't he? Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared down at him, enjoying how gentle he was being right now. "I did see everything. And I understand that you went through a really hard time. But Kanda, I would just...really like to hear it, at least once. It is all I want. Say it, and...I will stop worrying. I will fight harder against Nea. Let me know how much I am loved, and I will push him back..." He whispered.

"...What a cruel thing to debate." Kanda sighed. Still, he wasn't upset over it. Suppose he did deserve to hear those three special words. And they have been together long enough. All of the crap they have been together, it only brought them even closer. When he almost had a miscarriage, he remembered being there by his side until he stopped crying. His body wasn't built to carry a baby, so he had some complications at first. However now things were much better, luckily.

He sat up and grabbed a hold of Allen's chin, tilting it up so that he could look right into his eyes better. This really wasn't easy for him to do, but it was necessary. If he doesn't want to lose someone else that is special to him, then he will have to do this. Taking in a deep breath of air, he held it in for a good few seconds. And as soon as he let it all out, he leaned in to press his lips against the much softer ones, his own heart pounding away in his chest. His fingers grasped at the white locks as he pulled him closer.

"I love you, Moyashi."

Allen inhaled sharply. The tears just spilled out without any warning, and he didn't even care. This is a side he has shown him many times before. Being all hormonal and everything, he has cried many times before this. His arms wrapped themselves around the other male, and he took in his wonderful scent. Now this was true happiness right here. He finally got what he wanted. Now they just needed to focus on the present and future together, as a family. His hand rested against his lover's warm cheek, and he cracked a small smile.

From now on he won't allow the Noah within him to take over. Whenever he feels Nea's presence creeping up on him, he will push him back with all of his might. Not once will he show him that he is weak, or powerless. His family is on the line now, and that is worth fighting for. He won't let anyone come in between him and his child, or the man who just told him three very important words, despite it being so hard for him to do. For once, he was allowed to be happy. And he won't give that up so easily.

"I love you too, Kanda..."


End file.
